


A Problem Worth Summoning Over

by NuPassion0093



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper becomes a Cipher bc reasons, F/M, Grooming, Happyish ending?, I don't know shit about GF canon, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuPassion0093/pseuds/NuPassion0093
Summary: MAJOR CONTENT WARNING. GRAPHIC PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE OF A CHILD.-A scared boy performs a ritual to summon a great evil for a problem he refuses to talk about.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A Problem Worth Summoning Over

He was ready.

Over a millenia of waiting. Decades of aimless wandering and foiled plans. It had all finally come down to this.

Someone had summoned him. The someone whose dark energy and bad dreams he had fed on for years now.

Bill Cipher was more than ready to heed his calling. His form was entering the physical plane once more.

"Ahhh... It feels good to stretch after all that time cooped up in... Oh, you wouldn't understand. Anyways, greetings, mortal!" he announced with a showman's charm.

He already knew what his surroundings would be - a wooded area, conveniently located near civilization. But he didn't expect to see a young boy in front of him. Red shirt, denim blue vest, tan shorts. Black eye. The boy looked afraid; he didn't speak.

"...Well?" Bill said, impatient. "You gonna ask me for something, or did you want a sandwich?"

"...Uh..."

Bill crossed his arms and tapped his foot. If he had a mouth, he would be frowning.

"Ugh," he said after several seconds without a reply. "Typical third-dimensioners. Summoning me all this way out here just to gawk like I'm some sort of monster. Why don't you go back home and stare at me on the Internet? There's probably at least one-"

"N- no," the boy said. "Don't leave, please? I... I dunno who to talk to about... Why I called you here."

"If you wanna talk to someone, kid, hire a therapist. Or go to your mommy. Why waste my time?"

"I dunno who else can do something about my problem!"

Bill raised his only brow.

"...Oh? Problem?... Do tell," he said as he pulled a chair out of nothing and sat in the middle of the ritual circle. "Why don't you start with your name? Tell me your name."

"Dipper Pines."

"And what sort of problem are you having?"

"...Uh... My, uh... My friend keeps... bothering me."

"How so?"

"She... This is what she looks like," he said, grabbing the picture from under the chair. "But the eyes aren't crossed out and stuff."

The picture showed the headshot of a girl much older than Dipper.

"...Okaaay," Bill replied. "And how is she bothering you?"

"I... Can you just... come with me? She, ah... She's coming over tonight to babysit me."

"...You're, like, twelve. Twelve year olds don't need babysitters."

"I know, but she keeps... My uncle can't say no to her because he thinks she does a good job..."

"What's got your tongue, kid? Just say it. Did she give you that black eye?"

"...I dunno," Dipper whimpered, looking like a shamed puppy.

"Well, tell ya what," Bill said, tossing the chair offscreen. "How about I shadow you for a bit, and when she starts bothering you, just gimme a yell."

"Uh, okay," Dipper said, twiddling his thumbs. "But how are you gonna-?"

Just then, Bill flew into Dipper's shadow, barely illuminated by the fading light of the ritual candles. Dipper leaped back and yelped in shock as his shadow followed him, then gave him the 'a-ok'.

"Phew, haven't done this in a millenia! Forgot how fun it is," Bill said, Dipper's shadow emulating a much more confident persona than the boy who owned it.

"Y- you're inside my-!?"

"No, Dipper, I am your shadow! And now I want to see what your problem is firsthand!"

"I... Okay, I... Okay..."

Dipper picked up the photo and stuffed it in his pocket before blowing the candles out and knocking them over on the bare dirt. He was headed home. Back to the Mystery Shack.

-

"Do I really have to? I'm not 6!"

"Mabel, it's eight-thirty. Kids your age need-"

"I know, but... I wanted to help Dipper with his eye."

"Aw, Mabe... I know how much you care about your big bro. But there's not much you can do for a black eye outside of an icepack and some rest. He'll heal up just fine in a few days."

"How'd he get it, anyways?"

"He went out into the woods and bonked himself on a tree. That's why I was so scared for you, Dip."

Her cold, slimy touch slid down his arm.

"I don't want you running off again. You'll get yourself hurt real bad."

Dipper gulped. A cold sweat broke out along his back.

_Is this your problem?_ he heard in the back of his head.

_Wha-? N- no,_ he thought back. _No, my problem isn't... It hasn't happened yet. I dunno if I should have-_

_Called me?_ Bill's voice rung in his thoughts. _Yeah, I'm thinking that, too. I'm gonna head off for a bit, play some shuffleboard with the nonbinary nightmare monsters._

Dipper looked around to see that his shadow was gone.

_Where'd you go?_

_Don't worry about me. Just call me up when your problem starts._

_What should I say?... Uh, think?_

_Ehhh... how about... "canned tomatoes"._

_S- sure, I, I guess I could... I dunno..._

"Alriiight," Mabel said, her voice breaking through his thoughts. "Guess I'm off to bed. Oh yeah, did Dipper have anything to eat?"

"Not yet," Wendy said back. "But I'll fix something up for him soon. Don't worry. Dipper's like a little bro to me. Now c'mon, get to bed."

Mabel uncharacteristically rolled her eyes as she trudged up the stairs. Then came the creaking and shutting of the door to her room. A few minutes of tense silence grew between Dipper and Wendy.

_Bill? _Dipper thought. _You there?_

No response.

_Uh... Wendy... She's been bothering me in a way that... makes me feel... uncomfortable... She told me it's because she misses her boyfriend so much... He broke up with her a while ago, and... I dunno-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, chilling touch around his shoulder, her warm breath breezing against his ear.

"Come'n sit with me."

A spike of fear shot up his spine.

"Wendy, I... I dunno if I-"

"C'mon, little stud. I promise I'll be a lot nicer than last week. Why don't we set the mood?"

Dipper felt a hand reaching down his shorts; he winced as its grip held onto something it shouldn't have. He saw her other hand grab the remote and tap a few buttons.

"We're real lucky your uncle hasn't figured out why his cable bill's been so high since we got together."

The TV turned to an unlisted channel. On the screen was something that always confused Dipper - people doing things he couldn't easily express in words.

"You love watching the people on the TV fucking," Wendy said with a smile. "Your dick gets so big when we watch it together. Makes me wanna suck you dry... Makes me wanna make you double-dip..."

She took her hand out of Dipper's pants just to take her jacket off... And to unzip her pants. Dipper began to tremble; his breathing was hard.

_M- my problem hasn't happened yet... She's not... I..._

She pulled her pants and undies down.

"Wanna touch me up, babe?" she quietly asked, sounding as friendly as she could. "Wanna act out what the people on the TV are doing?"

Dipper said nothing, choosing only to withdraw his hands into his pockets. Wendy's smile didn't take long to dissolve.

"I said... _Touch me_. Touch my pussy. Grab my ass. Do _something_."

Dipper shook his head.

"I... I don't wanna..."

Wendy's mask slipped. An angry frown pierced Dipper's soul.

"What do you mean, you don't wanna?"

"I... I, uh..."

Dipper soon fell silent. He balled up on the couch, turning away from Wendy. He heard something softly fall to the floor.

"Look at me. **Look at me, Dipper.**"

"N- no-"

She grabbed his arm, then his head. In the glow of the TV was her naked body. The sight shocked him, making him breathe faster.

"Why are you doing this, Dipper?" she asked, nose to nose with him. "I love you. I love you like a boyfriend. And boyfriends and girlfriends do things like those people on the TV do. If you love me, you'll take your clothes off just like I did."

"But I don't-" he squeaked.

She didn't like that.

Rather than ceasing her actions, she pulled down Dipper's pants. He closed his eyes, feeling her body against his; her chest reaching up to his head, sitting on her knees as they trapped his legs, a disgusting dampness around his swimsuit parts.

"I don't want it," he whispered. "I don't want it..."

Wendy didn't respond.

_Thrust._

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

"I know you love it, Dipper. You're as hard as a rock already."

"Nooo..."

"You're gonna cum inside me, Dipper."

"N- nooooo... Stop it..."

"Then we're gonna get married, then we're gonna live all by ourselves... Then you're gonna give me a baby."

Dipper squealed as he pushed Wendy, waving his hands around in self defense. She scowled as she started to raise a fist.

"I didn't wanna have to do this, Dip, but I guess you really want me to turn that other eye black, too-"

"C- canned tomatoes! Canned tomatoes!"

** _*WHACK!*_ **

A dreadful, hopeless pain spread across the eye formerly untouched by Wendy's anger.

"Ya like that? Want it again!?"

"No, no, no-!"

**"What's going on here?"**

The third voice made them pause. Wendy looked behind her, where the voice came from. It wasn't someone else - it wasn't even human. It was a floating triangle. And its colors were going haywire.

"Wh... What..." Wendy said, dumbfounded.

**"Explain yourself!"**

"Wh- well, I... Y'see... The tribbles made me do it."

"And what's a tribble!?"

"They're like, these things that... they exist outside of space and time and... Then my parents died in a car crash earlier, and then my grandma ran over my left foot, and then dark matter got into the room, and the gravity got warped so hard that I just had to fuck hi-"

_*ZAP*_

She was gone. Dipper sat there, scared, a bruise forming around his eye, the remnants of tears streaked on his face.

"What did...? Where did she...? Is she dead?"

"No, no. I just sent her to the Nightmare Realm. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Well, I guess it depends on what you mean by fine. Anyways, is that your problem taken care of?"

Dipper was speechless. Bill reverted back to his normal yellow color and straightened his top hat.

"So, now it's my turn to ask you for something. Since I helped you with your problem, why don't you, uuuhhh... Why don't you come with me?"

Dipper was completely drained of emotions. All he could do was nod.

"Good!" Bill exclaimed. "Now take my hand."

Dipper did as Bill asked, without reservation. 

_*Bzzzzzt!*_

Suddenly, Dipper felt... Floaty. Serene. He looked down at his hands.

They were shaped just like Bill's.

He looked down at himself - he was a triangle, too! But he was blue, as opposed to Bill's yellow.

"Like it?" Bill asked.

"Wh-!? How did you!?"

"I decided I needed a partner! It was an easy decision to make after some brief soul-searching... Besides, I may be comprised of pure evil, but I'm not THAT evil!"

"Oh... Uh... Well, what now?"

"_**REVEEEEEEENGE!**_... For you, of course."

"Why me-?"

Then, Dipper thought on it a bit more.

"Revenge on... Who?"

"_**EVERYONE!**_... Sorry, I tend to get excited when talking about destruction and chaos and-! Sorry."

"...Y'know... Revenge on the police guy who laughed at me would be a good start."

"Then off we go! Lead the way, Dipper Cipher!"

"My real name's Mason."

"_Mason_ Cipher!"

The two entities floated away from the Mystery Shack. From the staircase peered Mabel, looking confused and worried.

_Wendy's gone... And Dipper's... I wanted to join them this time._


End file.
